


Cake

by Stormyevenings



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, i rushed it so much, this is such low quality smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyevenings/pseuds/Stormyevenings
Summary: Love was all it takes to make the perfect cake...right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sick so this fanfic is really low quality! I wasn't planning on writing during this cold since my mind is so fuzzy, but I had to do something for Sonia's birthday sooo...here it is!
> 
> Thanks! for reading!

The morning of the thirteenth started like any other.

It was a cool, crisp morning, much unlike the humid, sluggish ones that reigned the summer mornings that had disappeared not long ago. It was the type of morning that alluded to the deep, rich colors of autumn and cold, and the whirling, swirling breezes that the later months brought forth to the world. It was a morning that would chill one to the core, and turn the tips of one's eartips numb if they happened to venture outside.

It was the type of morning that Sonia Nevermind simply adored, and Akane Owari could tell anyone that in a heartbeat.

It was early. Far to early for anyone to be up. Far too early for the school to be hustling and bustling with the everyday hustle of students, rushing to get to their classes. Far too early for the sun to wake, gracing the world with hues of light pink and sky blue. Far too early for someone like Akane to be up.

Though, she didn't mind waking early on this day, after all, how could she sleep in? She had a plan, a plan that would make the day truly special, a plan to light up those pretty green eyes she's so fallen in love with, and she could 't mess it up by oversleeping. 

She snuck into the kitchen that morning, it wasn't hard, nobody was expecting someone to slip in at such an early hour. Kitchens weren't foreign to her, she sometimes baked for her siblings when she racked in the extra cash, despite how costly the sweets may have been. It didn't matter, the looks of joy caked across her sibling's faces as they devoured the treats made up for everything that may have been lost. Even still, she had never attempted such an extravagant recipe before...

What if she failed? What if she burned it, and disappointed the smiling girl with such pretty eyes. Anxiousness rose in her throat, wrapping it's long, frail arms around her burning passion, and choking her. She couldn't do it, she'd never pull it off, she'd fail herself and her beloved, and ruin this special day-

No, she couldn't think like that. She was going to make the tastiest, warmest chocolate cake in the entire world. She could defiantly pull it off, after all...

Love was all you needed to make a perfect cake, right?

And so she baked, and baked, and baked. She shifted flour, cracked eggs, watched water flow into the bowl, all while humming a slow lullaby the princess had taught her. She baked the cake with her love, not only her love for food, for her siblings, for each and every one of her friends, but with her love for a girl named Sonia Nevermind. She baked with her love for the princess' warm, comforting smile, and her love for her long, golden hair. She baked with her love for the girl's melodious laugh, and the way her pale hand for almost perfectly into the gymnast's tan one. And finally, she baked with the love that she held for her eyes, those green-grey orbs that showed so much love and passion in their depths. Those eyes that always held so much life in them, and simply inspired the athlete whenever she met them with her own. 

She baked with the love for her muse, for the princess that made her feel that she was royalty. She baked for the person who lifted her from the ground, and gifted her the sweet, blissful feeling of hope.

The cake was done in no-time, and it cooled just as fast. The gymnast didn't have time to extravagantly ice it, after all, dawn was about to break. So, she quickly covered the whole thing in a fine layer of icing and dumped half a can of sprinkles on it.

She knew, deep down, that it was an ugly cake. It was the product of a rushed morning full of emotions and bustling about. Though, she didn't dwell on these small details, they simply didn't matter. What mattered is that she created it out of love. She created it for the smiling blonde that changed her world. And deep down, she knew that Sonia would adore it, no matter how scruffy it looked on the outside, just as she adored the ragtag gymnast when she first laid eyes on her.

And when she met the princess on that chilly morning, and presented her love-filled confection to her alongside a kiss to the forehead, she figured that she indeed was right. Sonia absolutely loved it.


End file.
